


Jeremy's Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baptism, Churches & Cathedrals, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Jeremy's first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeremy's Christmas

Jeremy's first Christmas was 2 months after he was born.  
Clint and Nat took him to a church.  
Neither were religious people.  
But they wanted to thank God for their son.  
Their a priest baptized Jeremy.  
After coming home Clint decorated the Tree while Natasha fed their sun.  
Looking at both of them Clint finally felt he was happy.  
This was the first Christmas he enjoyed in a long time.  
After putting Jeremy to sleep, Clint and Nat ate dinner.  
Drank some eggnog. Then they snuggled in front of the fire place and ate cookies.  
They both felt at peace.


End file.
